


Creative Use of Technology

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Dildos, Electricity, Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys, Technological Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Computer Lordgenome's maintenance turns out unexpectedly fun for Leeron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creative Use of Technology

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TTGL kink meme at LJ.

'Maintenance time!' cheerfully announced Leeron, entering the room where Lordgenome’s head was kept. Now that the war with Anti-spirals was over and peace reigned on all the planet, Lordgenome’s head had much less to do – Leeron and his capable colleagues had designed powerful computers of their own, so in actual fact, Lordgenome’s head was already unnecessary. Yet destroying it would be cruel, therefore it was kept as a sort of mascot of the science division, and Leeron was practically the only one who still kept company to the head, or who repaired the machinery that kept it alive.

‘Good afternoon, Leeron!’ Lordgenome’s head said in his toneless voice. ‘There is a problem with my left cortical cable, and audio sensors create distortions.’ Leeron could not help but smile – if only everyone who had technical problems could describe them so precisely. ‘Right-y right, will repair that in no time~!’ replied Leeron, and opened the suitcase with his tools. A quick input of data into the repair robots, and the little spidery creatures scurried away among the cables to find the faulty parts. At that point Leeron noticed that something was wrong - Lordgenome’s head was never particularly chatty, but today’s silence had a depressed quality. ‘Is something the matter, Lordgenome?’ Leeron asked, preparing to be all tactful in case Lordgenome’s head had some troubles.

The answer was quite surprising – ‘I miss my body,’ Lordgenome’s head replied. ‘What? But you hadn’t had a body for years, why now, all of a sudden?’ Leeron couldn’t wrap his brain around it. ‘Look here,’ answered Lordgenome, and one of the nearby computer screens started showing some video. Leeron bent closer to watch: ‘Hmm, this is just some security video... Of the basement level, I believe. So what? Oh wait, there’s a guy and a girl... Oh wait, they are... Oh my, doing that where the security cameras can see, how shameless! But the guy has a nice...’ Leeron didn’t manage to finish because Lordgenome switched the screen off and said: ‘I have access to all security cameras, and these things happen too often for my comfort. I experience certain reactions that disturb me.’ Leeron understood: ‘You mean, you want to get a stiffy, but you don’t have the organ, how sad...’ He thought about it for a moment, and had the solution to the problem, after all he was a genius. So he told his idea to Lordgenome, who surprisingly agreed. Leeron adjusted the programming of wires and cables that lead Lordgenome’s head, and started gentle stimulation of ex-overlord’s brain’s pleasure centres with electric impulses.

It was slightly disturbing and kind of hot, thought Leeron – the way the head closed the eyes, scrunched up his nose and made little sighs and moans, it was too easy to imagine what Lordgenome looked like when he still had a body and had actual physical sex... From what Leeron had heard, Lordgenome had been a big guy, and Leeron had always had a thing for muscles. Leeron’s own cock was getting hard in the confines of his figure-hugging uniform. Leeron could not control himself, or rather, did not even try to. He started rubbing his half-hard cock through the trousers, and was already conjuring to himself a nice little fantasy of big, hairy hands squeezing his delicate organ, when Lordgenome opened his eyes and looked right at Leeron. 

Leeron froze – he did not want the head to think he was mocking the head’s problem by jerking off in front of it, when the head wanted to masturbate, but could not. But what the head said surprised the hell even out of worldly and experienced Leeron. ‘Strip,’ Lordgenome’s head ordered. Leeron did not object, he was out of his uniform in record time, and stood naked in front of Lordgenome’s head, grasping his cock in one hand, and the electric impulse controller in the other. ‘Nice,’ commented the head and added: ‘Continue!’ So Leeron did, and even though it was pleasant, and precum already moistened his cock, it was not enough.

‘Wait,’ panted Leeron, switched off the impulse controller, and quickly rummaged through his tool suitcase. Some wires, some plastic casings, a couple of screws and it was ready – the ultimate sex toy! Leeron had wired the electric impulse controller to the electric probe, which looked rather like a sizeable dildo. Lordgenome understood the purpose straight away: ‘Yes, do it!’ Leeron smiled, the lord seemed to be in a bit of a hurry... So Leeron got on the floor on all fours, so that Lordgenome’s head could see all the interesting bits, spat on his fingers (secretly regretting not carrying any lube with him on daily basis because spitting was so unladylike), quickly moistened his arsehole and pushed the electric probe inside it. 

He heard Lordgenome’s quiet intake of breath, which was not quite a gasp, but close enough to it to flatter Leeron’s ego. The probe was quite big, and there was not enough lubrication, so that even his experienced arse felt a burn and a stretch... But it was no big deal because it was the time for the main entertainment. Leeron flicked the switch of the electric impulse controller, which immediately sent a burst of pleasure both to Lordgenome’s brain, and via the probe right into Leeron’s arse. ‘Oooh, nice,’ cooed Leeron. The first gentle electric pulse felt like a caress to his inner muscles, and it must have been good for Lordgenome’s head too because the head gasped.

Leeron set the controller to a higher frequency, but the strength of the impulse remained the same, so that the short bursts of electricity inside his arse felt like quick gentle taps against his inner walls, or like tickles that made his rectum twitch in pleasure. Leeron could imagine what it felt like for Lordgenome – direct stimulation of pleasure centres coupled with seeing Leeron’s sexy body on the floor, with arsehole stretched around the probe, writhing with desire... That picture in Leeron’s mind made him even more aroused, his cock was already steadily leaking precum on the floor, and he hadn’t even touched it yet. Leeron needed more stimulation, so he increased the strength of the impulse, and now the electricity inside him felt like sharp little pinches. It made his muscles contract and squeeze the probe, so that it slid deeper, and poked right into his prostate. Leeron moaned, and heard an answering groan of Lordgenome’s head.

The electric pulses were shooting right into Leeron’s prostate, he could feel all his arse muscles twitch as if they were alive. He cranked the controller to the max, and grabbed his cock, desperately pulling on it, while a constant stream of electric stimulation flowed into his arse and made his muscles flutter wildly. A couple of strokes on his cock, and Leeron was already shooting his cum all over the floor, in an orgasm so intense he thought he would black out. An edge of his conscience registered an odd strangled noise coming from Lordgenome, but he was in no state to pay attention, he could just flip off the controller switch and helplessly flop into a puddle of his own cum.

When Leeron had more or less got his breath back, he pulled the probe out of his arse and whimpered because the muscles were still twitching, as if the electricity was still pouring into him. He got up, and shakily walked closer to Lordgenome’s head. ‘How was that?’ Leeron asked. But the head did not answer, and for one horrible second Leeron thought he had fried Lordgenome’s brain with too much pleasure. But then the head slowly opened the eyes and said: ‘Well, that was a first time for me – I had never blacked out during sex even when I still had a body. Perhaps my existence in this form has some merits.’ Leeron laughed: ‘I think I can come up with some more ideas how to make your existence more interesting. But that will have to wait, today’s maintenance is over.’ Leeron gathered his tools, and wiped the floor as well as he could, and went back to his daily jobs in a much better mood, while Lordgenome immediately started looking at the surveillance camera video of what had just happened between him and Leeron.

The End.


End file.
